


［马东］無我夢中·第二編

by AmelCROSS



Series: 無我夢中 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧文补档lofter 2018.6.14
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 無我夢中 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785640
Kudos: 2





	［马东］無我夢中·第二編

【MarkChan】無我夢中 二  
@AmelCROSS  
20180504

李马克从睡眠中醒来的时候，李东赫在沙发上，赤脚踩着边缘，以他见过很多次的熟悉姿势，在钉纽扣。

李马克是个近视，揉揉眼睛，又眯成一条缝，眉毛也皱起来，认真地看着。

而李东赫也无比认真，他坐在红彤彤的夕阳里，眼神跟着针尖移动，一下埋进布里，一下又拉出长长的线，李东赫手里的缝衣针，就像一架小飞机，拉出的线儿把李马克的衬衫胸口那颗扣子拴得紧紧的。

李马克承认，李东赫很擅长做这种细致的活计。

李东赫用牙齿咬断棉线后，用力向后仰了仰脖子，左右晃动时，发出咔吧的关节响声。

李马克放松肌肉，把眼睛缓缓睁开。眼里的李東赫变得模糊了，一头红发闪闪晃动。李马克从床上下来，在李东赫的耳际印上一吻。

李东赫被他一个吻扰得耳朵痒，忍不住笑出声来。把手里的衬衫递给李马克：“扣子我重新缝好了，今天穿这件吧。”

李馬克接过李东赫递过来的衬衫穿在身上，遮住了紧实的肌肉。“等我回来吃饭。”李马克戴上床头柜旁边的圆框眼镜，提着吉他出门了。

李东赫住在李马克家里有两个还是三个星期了，他自己也没数过。他和李马克总是在白天睡觉，晚上工作。李马克醒来就会在电脑里创作歌曲，经常放给李东赫听。其余的时间两个人都花费在打炮和耳鬓厮磨上。李东赫会在李马克的厨房为他做饭。李东赫也不知道炮友这个身份需不需要付房租，反正李马克不会开口要。他在酒吧跳舞的工资比李马克唱歌挣来的要多，有时候李马克出去唱歌，李东赫就在家里猫着，继续打手机里没有尽头的网络游戏。有时候也会闷得慌，就去作为客人听李马克唱歌。

之前有一次在他们一起工作的酒吧里，音乐换到Sex,Love & Water的时候，李东赫拉着他跳进舞池中央一起跟着音乐跳舞。李东赫野兔一般灵巧的身体在夜店音乐之中一向如鱼得水，鲜艳惹眼。李东赫握着李马克的手，放在自己的腰际。李东赫的皮肤是如此细滑，荧光在他深色的皮肤上更添一层诱惑。李马克学习着他的动作。他们拥抱着，在舞池中央接吻，越靠越近如同分不开的连体婴。直到感觉不到这首歌是否播放完毕，那就是他们忍耐到达边缘的时刻。时钟指向了他们从舞池溜走去做爱的时间。

他们当然也有在那个待机室做爱，李马克每次都记得锁好门。他不能再让路过的某某窥视到他与李东赫做爱的场景。他觉得只要把那扇门锁紧，他就是最后一个能得到李东赫的人。

一次欢爱过后，李东赫脸上突然涌出不怀好意的笑，他关了灯，用紫外线手电筒在这个破败休息室里乱晃。李马克看着房间内四处斑驳的印记，脸一阵红一阵白。李马克当然不知道那都是谁留下的，他不敢想。从此不论李东赫怎么哄，李马克都不肯再在这间屋子里脱下裤子与他交欢了。

李东赫把李马克的音乐播放器关掉，窗帘也拉紧。他的腰有一点疼，想着睡一觉可能会好点。

李东赫做了一个梦。他的梦一向不多，做梦了也很少记得住。他梦到他和李马克成了光芒四射的偶像，成为一个团体里的歌手。李马克还是勤奋努力地为他的音乐梦想奋斗，不住地写歌、唱歌、跳舞。关注李马克的人越来越多，李马克的工作又多又忙，一年到头像个不休息的陀螺到处转。李东赫也有在认真做好自己的事情，就这样陪在李马克旁边。梦以外的世界他二人从来没有见识过对方的童年，但在梦里李东赫就一直在李马克身旁看着他成长，他们两个一起成长，李马克有时候就像看不见他，有时候又说最感谢他。就这样在梦里度过了许多许多年。

过了不知道多久，李东赫在睡着，听到开门声，以及突如其来的寒气，瞬间清醒。

“东赫，外面下雨了。”

李马克站在门口，浑身湿透。发梢啪嗒啪嗒掉下水珠，落了一地。

“怎么没有叫我？我可以去接你的。”

“手机没电关机了。”

李东赫还光着身子，去脱李马克的衣服。雨很大，李马克从里到外都浸着水，衣服黏在他的皮肤上，冰凉扎进骨髓。

李马克站在门口没有动，看着这个赤身裸体散发着热气的人脱着他的衣服。他的欲望渐渐地抬起了头。

李东赫到这里来的时候就是仅仅裹着一件皮草外套来的，这段时间里一直在蹭李马克的衣服穿，睡觉的时候根本就是裸的。李马克也曾经无数次在深夜生理性勃起（并非他本意的），若是李东赫抓着他的，他就揉醒李东赫打上一炮。如果没有，那就转过身去等它自己消下去。

李东赫无论在什么情况下，都是绝妙的用来做爱的身体。李马克觉得他似乎是从情欲的沼泽中生出来的身体，注定一生追逐欲望。因为情欲而空虚，却又偏偏需要情欲来拯救。

终于在李东赫手中，李马克脱下了水淋淋的衣服。

“洗个热水澡吗？”李东赫问。

然而李马克先抱住了他。

一个冷冰冰的湿透的身体，抱住了一个火热的干爽的身体。

如果眯上眼，似乎能看到李马克身上的水要渐渐蒸腾出白色的水气。

房间很小，李马克没有钱租宽敞体面的房子，就窝在这个小盒子里。李东赫也藏在这个小盒子里。这房间里的全部，都是李马克从各个地方收集来的宝藏。

这个最珍贵的宝藏拥抱着他，“你想我了。”李东赫说出一个陈述句，他感受到被夜里冷雨拍打过的李马克冰凉的身体中，直立着一个火热的中心。

李马克怎么可能不想他呢，一个太阳能充电板，总是需要太阳的。

他们两个从来没有过争吵。因为都没有在彼此那里得到一个身份。李东赫当自己是一个寄居的人，从未越界。李马克本身克制的性子，也从不要求李东赫什么。当你对对方没有期望时，他也不会做越界之事，你就不会觉得他有过分之处了。

他也不知道谁能够成为谁的保护伞。他给李东赫提供了一处庇身之所没错，但抱着他的是李东赫。

太冷了，李马克打了个喷嚏。

“快去洗热水澡吧。我们一起。”

汩汩流水打在紧实的肌肤上，飞溅出细密的水花。李东赫正含着李马克硬挺的柱体吸吮，口水啧啧的声音淹没在浴室的水流里。李马克温柔地拨弄着李东赫打湿了的头发，又去抚摸李东赫因负压凹陷下去的脸颊，和他黑珍珠一样的肌肤，此时他正因为浮着薄薄一层水珠，更加娇艳欲滴。李马克手指一划，那些小水珠汇在一起，最后承受不住重力从李东赫的身上滑下，没过多久，又覆盖上一层新的水珠。混合着下半身传来的情欲，李马克在氤氲的水汽中快要迷失自我。李马克为李东赫抹去睫毛上蒙的水滴，将性器抽出来，俯下身去与跪在地砖上的李东赫接吻。

李东赫还对口中的根茎恋恋不舍，张开的唇齿就迎来了李马克进攻的唇舌。李马克的舌尖与李东赫的逗弄，吮他的唇，舔他珍珠一样的牙齿，直到在这密不透风的浴室里呼吸困难。

“再给我含一会儿吧。”李马克在喘息之间与他对视，却听到李东赫这样一句话。李马克挺直腰，李东赫就再上前去吞进嘴里。

本来还想夸这孩子今天好乖巧，可是李马克因为浴室里太过缺氧，实在有些受不住，强忍住按着李东赫脖子做深喉的冲动，只因为怕他也喘不上气。没过多久李马克就不能再忍耐，拎着李东赫后脑的头发把他提起来，叫他手撑在洗手台，挤出润滑液揉进李东赫穴口中。

李东赫从被提起来就在哼哼，自觉抬起一条腿搭在洗手台上，李马克顺着揽住，挺身进入那个被热水冲的绵软的洞口。李马克这次勃发得特别充分，硬邦邦地将李东赫填得满满，李东赫难耐地扭动，李马克就将他锁住，还在耳边呢喃着叫他不许乱动，就前后冲撞起来。李东赫被顶在镜子上，看着自己被李马克干得张开嘴喘叫的样子，呵出的热气在镜子上蒙上水雾，看不见了，他又擦掉接着看，又上雾，如此反复。

近视的李马克看不清镜子里的李东赫，只是前面这具肉体就足以令他上天堂。他不轻不重地咬着李东赫脖子上的肉，让他痒得叫喘。另外一只手摸到前面去，握住李东赫身前的柱体为他活动着，李东赫的叫声更加响亮了，在密闭的浴室回响中更加放荡色情。

浴室性爱里两个人都懒得用套，混着水涩涩的，零隔膜负距离的触碰，两个人的温度渐渐在体内相融。李东赫抓着李马克握住自己前端的手一起运动着，越来越快之后射在了洗手池里。李马克见李东赫先交代了，把手收回来，扶稳小妖精的腰，一心在后面进攻他的肉穴。李东赫被顶着舒服的极点，很快又硬了起来。李马克闷着气动着，头发间渗出汗水，他咬着李东赫的耳朵低声叫着名字，李东赫能回应的只有嗓子里的绵软呻吟。李马克最后克制不住射在李东赫里面，热烫的液体冲进李东赫腿间的深处，身体不住颤抖，也只射出来一些稀薄液体。

李马克没有急着退出来，先扭过李东赫的脸，与他接了个绵长的吻。李东赫手在他精干结实的腰上游动。两颗头颅倚在一起，从身体交换温度到交换喘息。直到两个人连心跳速率都同步，才恋恋不舍地分开。

李东赫不想做梦。不做梦的话，李马克才真正在他身边，才能在他身体里。比起说不清道不明的关系，只有这样，才能得到他，占有他。即使现在的关系不是任何一种关系的答案，但是李东赫看得见，他知道他不会去别的地方了。就只有李马克的怀里，是他需要的。

李东赫突然很想知道，李马克最近做了什么梦，梦里还有我吗？李东赫知道李马克当然是被他诱惑的。当幻想变成现实的时候，我不再是他的渴望的时候，而是一伸手就可以得到的时候，等式的答案还指向原来的结果吗？

李东赫没在某一个怀里停泊过，所以他不知道。

但至少，不要再做梦了。


End file.
